Love under the moon
by Shaytis
Summary: (T/Y) An intriguing transfer student arrive at Tomoeda.
1. Chapter I

**LOVE UNDER THE MOON**

Pairing : Touja / Yukito  
Summary : An intriguing new transfer student arrive at Tomoeda. 

~ CHAPTER 1 ~

The morning sun was invading the bedroom, making Touya groan as it hit him. He tried to shade his eyes, turn over and more then anything, forget the day it was. But, once woken he couldn't return to the haven of his dream. Since she had gone, it had been the only place where we could still see her. He knew that by doing so he was just torturing himself, but it was like he couldn't stop himself. He had just been a distraction as she didn't return his feeling, but for a little while he had hoped he had found his other-half and it was that deception more then anything else that hurt so much. AT this point he even dreaded going back to school, certain that all will remind him of her there.

Anyway, he couldn't hide upstairs all his life and he already could hear the activating sound of otou-san in the kitchen. Deciding that he'd better start his day too, he pushed the light cover away, his long legs sliding out to land whit a soft slap on the floor.

When Sakura woke, it was at the shrilling sound of her morning alarm, but contrary to her brother, she was happy and energetically bounced out of bed. It wasn't that she was that glad the summer break was over, no, she wasn't that good in class, but she missed the cheerleading practice and the occasion the see her friends everyday.

"Morning otou-san, onii-chan.", she greeted while entering the kitchen.

Smiling and commenting on her good mood, Fujitaka put her breakfast plate in front of her before returning to the make of their lunch. He always did that on the first school day. It was a Kinomoto tradition and it make Sakura day all the more brighter. In front of her, Touya was reading the newspaper, absently picking food of . her plate!

"Hoee!", she exclaimed while giving him a good kick from under the table. The saucer eyes and grinding teeth rictus that resulted was a compensation for the appetizing lost but before she could really savor the moment, Touya was out of the room, lunch in hand.

"Don't fall on your face going to school, kaiyuu."  
"@#%!, I'm not a monster.", she mumble looking at his brother disappearing back like she could piercing right through it.   
"You better hurry, Sakura,", she hear otou-san said an he posed her lunch box at her side, "or you will be late for you new class." And she forgot all about the now recurrent incident.

_*** please, review will be great. It's a first story for ccs and I'd like your point of view.***_


	2. Chapter II

**Love Under The Moon **(T/Y)

~ CHAPTER 2 ~

He'd been right when he though it will be hard to go back to school after Kaho departure. Not that all was different, like he had expected. On the contrary, it was the same ocean of uniform, the same friends waving at him like nothing had happened. Why then did he fell change, not anymore one of them.

"Touya-san", hearing his name, he looked away from his locker and to a brown short haired girl that shyly looked up at him. He remembered her from previous class, but couldn't put a name on her face. So, he did like, hoping it will come back to him. "Hi" There, that was good. Simple and not compromising. "Hum, I was wondering if we could compare our class schedule. I was hoping we could site side by side." Oh! Non, he hated this kind of situations. He didn't want to hurt her, neither be oblige to site all years beside some giggling girl giving him the gow-gow eyes.

"Kinomoto-kun, excuse my interruption, but I'd like to have a word with you."  
"Yes, sensei, I follow you.", and he turned to the girl for a brief "sorry" thinking 'ouf! save by the bell.'

Entering his sensei office, Touya's eyes fell on a boy of his age, but shorter. Witch wasn't uncommon. But even then, he wasn't as tall as the average student. No, what stuck him was the man open personality.

First, he noticed the big amber eyes, shinning whit a joy for life, startlingly visible even through the round spectacle. Then, was the sweet and gentle smile, just a bit on the shy side. And finally, the silky soft bangs of gray hair that were bringing out the china doll complexion, making the boy look vulnerable.

Touya had to admit that this guy was beautiful . in a cute way. Of course, it was just an observation, not that he had any business in wondering how the female population of his high school will react to the new arrival.

"This is Tsukishiro Yukito, a new transfer. Since he will be in about every one of your class, I though you could show him around and explain to him the functioning of the school."  
"Yes, sensei." "You can sit whit me in class, Yukito-san.", he said turning to his classmate, thinking that it will be better him then some silly girl and not at all how enchanting he found Yukito-san. 

He didn't found curious that, since he entered the office, he hadn't spared a though to the girl who had hunted his every summer moments.

_*** Review will be greatly appreciated ***_


	3. Chapter III

**Love Under The Moon**

~ CHAPTER 3 ~

Homework done, Touya was sitting in the living room to watch the television, but couldn't stop to notice that Sakura was getting distracted. Her gaze inevitably returning to the garden window.

"What 's so interesting outside? Your boyfriend, King Kong, out." Surprisingly, Sakura didn't respond to the insult, still looking outside. "Sakura?!"

Turning, he saw a boy, school bag hanging loosely on his shoulder as he seamed to look around whit what Touya could describe as a lost expression. "Yukito-san?!" "You know him onii-chan?" "Yes, wait here."

Once out, Touya looked around to find that the boy was now on the street corner, leaning heavily against a tree. Quickly, Touya accelerated his pace to a light run, afraid that his classmate was maybe sick. "Are you unwell, Yukito-san?" 

Closed lids opened to look up tan skinned boy, eyes shinning hopefully as he recognized the warm brown eyes. "I'm lost.", he whispered before explaining himself further. "I just moved and Tokyo is so big. Bigger then where I'm from." "Come. You will rest at my home and then, we will found out were you live." "I wouldn't want to bother." "You don't." A grateful smile was is reply and he though how some will willingly do foolish for such a sweet sigh . not him of course, but some. It was just the run that make his hart beat a little faster and compassion for a tired friend that make him took the full bag on his shoulder. He never considered or noticed the hand resting on the smaller man back, guiding him to the yellow house surrounded by pink flowers trees.

Sakura and Fujitaka were waiting for them at the door and welcomed their unexpected guess with open arms. In no time Fujitaka, had took the young man in affection. The kind man feeding him like one of his own.

"Hoe, will you want me to bring you some tea, yukito-san?", said Sakura, eager to please the attractive boy. "Kaijuu are too clumsy to serve tea." Her fist tightened as she will have love no less then show him what monster could do to mean brother. "If all monsters were like you, I wouldn't mind having nightmare." At this, Sakura was certain her cheek were on fire. Oh! Yukito-san was so wonderful, she though, jealous the onii-chan was the lucky one to go in the same class and be able to see him everyday. She will have probably stayed on her little cloud if 'her' Yukito-san hadn't continued talking. "But, it's getting very late and I should go now. Thank you, Sakura-san." "I will accompany you", said Touya already standing "actually, it's not very far."

Sakura was deceived to hear that until .

"If you like I could detour to your house and go with you to school."  
"Gladly,. And I could make our lunch."  
"Hanyaan, and I will go with Touya."  
"Then, I will make your lunch too.


	4. Chapter IV

**Love Under The Moon**

~ CHAPTER 4 ~

"My sister seam to love you a lot."  
"As I do her, and you." "Your family is very likeable. I would have wandered the streets all night if not for you."

For a moment there, Touya had thought Yukito was saying the 'he' was loveable, but surely, he had misunderstood. At least in the sense of it. They were something though, like when he fell a spirit. Intriguing and attracting, but not quite, more. He was still turning the mystery of Tsukishiro around when they arrived to the address on Yukito-san student card.

"The house is dark. Aren't your grand-parents home?"  
"Their on a trip at the time."  
"Letting you alone?", he didn't want to judge, but it was hard to understand why they will let to himself the newcomer.  
"Don't worry, I'm old enough . when I don't get lost." Again the young man presented his ever present blinding smile, like he didn't care and Touya let the subject drop, not wanting to upset his new friend.  
"See you tomorrow."

He always get this strange emotion in his company. It was like Tsukishiro Yukito was more then he let out, bringing a sense of right that enveloped him.

Touya shock his head at the though. No! It probably was a trick of the full moon after a tiring day. He didn't guess how true he was, only one thing was sure, he didn't like for the other boy to be alone. 

Back at the Kinomoto house, Fujitaka was preparing for the night, lost in though. Did any of his children were realizing the effect their visitor had on them. Something told him, it was a good think he liked the easy going young man himself, because he had the premonition it wasn't the last time he crossed him under his roof . for from it.

**The end ... or**

_** ... do you want more of this story and maybe steam up thing between our couple. Let me know !**_


End file.
